Hier of Slytherin
by Rainarasinya
Summary: Harry James Potter? In this story he's not, kidnapped as a baby he is Volemorts Hier. Inside hogwarts he will be on a wirlwind of tretory, his adventure brings back the truth of his past, present and future. But will he find love in unexpected places...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the **

**Heir of Slytherin**

Chapter 1 – New Boy

Third year started like any other. The students came in and represented them selves and then the sorting but the feast was postponed for a minuet by the Headmaster Dumbledore.

As he stood everyone fell into silent confusion. "Welcome to the new and welcome back to the familiar but as you all may have noticed this is unusual in its self but I have another announcement to make we have a new third year student here that has not been sorted yet. May you all bid good welcome to Vex Riddle!"

There was a silence of confused terror because no one had noticed before but there stood behind the headmasters chair an unmistakable thirteen year old boy. He looked strangely comforted by the shadows and hesitantly stepped out of the dark so everyone could see him.

He looked a little more petite then the rest of the boys at thirteen but he looked the age none the less he had unruly jet black hair that swayed into his face giving him a more softer look but under the bangs that covered his forehead you could just see two shaped eyebrows that were laid above long thick eyelashes that covered piercing electric green eyes that seemed to be endless.

His clothes he wore were simple school clothes for the shirt and trousers until you saw a black waistcoat that hugged his figure it was covered in white swirls that looked like smoke in the light and the black cloak falling from his shoulders seemed to fly around in the shadows.

In his hand he held a wand. The wand itself was beautiful looking with the dark wood and silver hairlines from the handle. But when viewed it seemed to have ebb shadows as it seemed to come off as a black cloud of power just like its master.

Dumbledore himself picked up the sorting hat. He looked stiff but the twinkle in his eyes was still there as he viewed the boy. Vex glided forward and silently sat down on the stool. Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on his head and the sorting hat was about to speak when it voice seemed to fail it.

Dumbledore was about to step forward until the sorting hat started to speak.

"Difficult very difficult, lots of courage I see. Not a bad mind either but there's something else. But were to put you? You're too against work for Ravenclaw and more of a leader so Hufflepuff is not for you… Your bravery shall come forth but you're cunning too so it better be….SLYTHERIN!" The boy picked the hat from his head and gently set it down.

The Slytherin table was roaring with triumph as the boy went to sit down next to a smug looking Draco Malfoy. They silenced as the boy seemed to shake every hand in reach.

Across the room the golden trio sat and stared in shock.

"How could Dumbledore let someone like THAT join Hogwarts?" Ron gaped at the new boy from across the room.

"Im not worried about that didn't you hear his name?" Hermione was glancing nervously at the boy.

Neville and Ron both looked at each other as if trying to recall something "No!" they chorused.

"Why would we want to?" Neville asked as if there was something sour on his tongue.

"His name was Vex Riddle….RIDDLE!" Hermione tried putting emphasise into her words but they both had blank faces until they heard Ginny gasp from across the table and saw her terrified eyes dart across the room.

"Riddle?" she asked Hermione "As in Tom Riddle?" Hermione nodded.

Everything seemed to click. Everyone who heard looked over to the Slytherin table to see the boy not facing the other way but facing his two eyes strait at Ginny as if trying to pierce through her.

"But how could he be related to You-Know-Who?" Ron asked as he flinched and turned his back on the boy.

Hermione looked down in thought then all of a sudden the light bulb in her head switched on "He's You-Know-Who's Son!"

Chapter 2 – The Slytherin Secret

Vex awoke from a peaceful sleep, his head heavy and eyes half open. He got up and showered. By the time he came out of the bathroom everyone else was awake. He reached his bed and put on a pair on black boxers. With a sigh he slumped down on the bed again.

"Bloody Hell Vex, you aren't a morning person are you!" He heard the familiar teasing drawl from across the room and threw his pillow in the direction. To hear the soft thump as the pillow hit its target and a smirk spread across his face as a grumbling voice was hissing insults at him.

He looked up to see a feather covered Draco Malfoy with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Your right Draco im not and by the looks of it neither are you!" Vex got up and dressed in uniform. As they headed down to breakfast Draco was talking more and more. He couldn't understand it his friend had been going on for fifteen minuets without taking a breath… How could he do that?

When they reached the great hall the students there had got there lesson times and the others just picked there's up.

Draco came back from Snape with a horrified expression on his face.

"What?" Vex asked

"The first lesson we have is Care of Magical Creatures with that oaf Hagrid!"

"Ah, I see…so who's Hagrid?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Slytherin**

Chapter 3 – Lesson Learned

"Alright, you lo, follow me!" A Gigantic sized man, with beady black eyes and shaggy black hair that seemed to cover his entire face, waved a dustbin sized hand at us, as a gesture to follow him.

"Watch out for these people!" Draco was still talking and he had stopped listening for sometime now but this peaked his interest."Neville Longbottom, AKA the Boy-Who-Lived and his sidekicks Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Draco sneered over at the Golden Trio with disgust written all over his face. Vex looked over to find them staring at him and smirked coolly but kept his eyes cold. Knowing they had been caught all of them turned away quickly to do there work.

"Ok, so we are studying unicorn horns today and there magical property's." A plump woman, round about in her late sixties with a lot of curly white hair that laid underneath her orange witch hat said. "You need to find all of there properties, whether disadvantages or advantages and then you shall need to...erm, yes Miss Granger!"

"How are we to find out the properties without books though?" Hermione Granger, apparently to Draco she suppose to be the smartest witch of there year, well im not impressed.

"Well isn't it a bit obvious!" Vex said in a Lazy Drawl, but she still looked perplexed. "We use magic to test its abilities." He said as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Everyone was silent because someone had actually outsmarted Hermione Granger a girl who is so thirsty for knowledge it had almost outshone her courage. The girl huffed and then picked up her books and stormed off.

"Well, she's rude!" Vex stated to Draco, who had his jaw basically touching the floor. "What?"

"I knew you were smart, but to outsmart Granger!" Draco pulled a face of disbelief and pinched himself.

The rest of the lesson was interesting, seeming as Vex might as well have teach the whole class himself. Granger eventually came back and sat down, now and then she would cast a glare in his direction but he paid no head to a immature girl. Instead he focussed on his work and now and again Draco's, who was obviously having trouble getting the wand, signals right.

"You slice down and then across!" Vex said for the seventh time then he watched as Draco tied and then failed again. "Just let me do it!"

"No I can do it!" Vex sighed, he hated it when Draco got stubborn like this. It never ended good.

A huge bell like sound came from the clock tower.

"Class Dismissed!" The half-giant called.

"Finally!" Vex shoved his books into his bag and put his wand in his pocket. "What is it now?"

"Lunch?"

"Great!"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Heir of Slytherin

Chapter 4 – Chamber of Secrets

Lunch was boring. Well until the 'Golden Trio' decided to come over for a chat.

"Why did you do that?" 'Ron' as they called the red head boy, whose face, had gone as nearly red as his ears.

"Why?" They nodded. "Because it was obvious and she couldn't see it; neither could all of you."

"Yes, well you could have done it without humiliating me!" Hermione, who had obviously been crying, sniffled.

I raised one perfect black eyebrow at her. "Could I? Because either way you would have felt insulted." She stared at me. "I mean because it must be a great honour to be the brightest witch of our year; as soon as that is taken away from you though? You're just a ordinary muggleborn!" Hermione blinked.

"Did you just call me a muggleborn?" They shared shocked faces.

"Yes!" He looked at Draco, who also had a look of shock, as did most who heard. "What? You thought I would call you a muggleborn?" They nodded. "Well, why would I?"

"Because you a Slytherin and because your You-Know-Who's son!" Ron spluttered.

"Is that all! Well if you were not so thick headed, you would have noticed I have not taken part in any insulting or duels even bullying if you want to call it that. So I have no interested putting someone down when they could easily be a good ally just because of there blood!"

"Well, then with all of that settled! You three should get back to the Gryffindor Table!" A cold sneering voice said from behind him. The walked away after glaring at Vex. "Anymore trouble with them and you come strait to me." Severus became concerned. "You know you're still weak."

"I know!" I looked down and sighed. "Is it alright if I skip your first class, I know all that your going to teach anyway. I just need sometime alone and I want to talk to my Father."

"That's fine!" Severus put a hand on his shoulder. "I shall brew you some more potions, ok." I nodded and stood up slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Draco looked up.

"To speak with my Father!" He turned and left the great hall, knowing full well that the 'Golden Trio' had heard him.

He walked through the halls, he was surprised they didn't try to keep quite when following him but he could hear them; not see them. 'So they have an invisibility cloak? Interesting.' He came to a stop and heard them gasp. The Restricted Section, he pulled out a black key set and picked a key with a swirly top. It clicked open and he swore he could hear there shocked gasped.

He walked through and dawdled enough for them to come through with him. He turned and locked the door and then walked through aisle after aisle, then finally came to a stop at an aisle that you could just feel dark magic leaking from it. He pulled on a solid golden book, it gave way a little and then clicked as the bookcase slid away to revile a staircase.

He walked down, knowing full well that they were eagerly following him. He stopped as they came to a door that was black, had a green serpent lock and had silver patters all over it. He pulled out a silver key with a green ribbon on it. He placed it inside the lock and hissed in parseltounge "I am the Heir of Slytherin; your door shall open wide for me!"

The door gave way and opened wide. The hall was so great it was a crystal version of Hogwarts and even had a thrown. But what he was here for was the giant mirror at the end of the hall. He walked up to it and put his hand through, he shivered at the coldness and then fully stepped through into a dark room with silver candles all around the walls; as well as family portraits that seemed to praise him as he walked through gracefully.

"I have come to speak to my father." Vex said graciously.

"The mirror, will only speaks when blood is given by the Heir!" He picked up the knife, slicing across his palm and let the blood flow.

"I, the Heir of Slytherin, give my blood willingly to the mirror of seven truths!" He sliced his other palm. "You may let me pass!" He put his palms on the mirror, He could feel it sucking his blood into the mirror and he felt a little lightheaded as it let him go.

"The Mirror Accepts!" The floor rattled as it sinker lower and revealed a hallway, he sprinted the rest of the way until he came to an archway and then a dark room, a row of snakes along a passage way that would lead down tunnels.

The Chamber of Secrets had not changed from when he had last saw it.


End file.
